The present invention relates to an improved structure of a dual-purpose connector that has reduced size, and this connector is applied to various wires, terminals, conversion terminals, conversion wires, terminals of the related apparatus, or the likes.
Computer is a major core of the current information processing, managing, or controlling procedures. In order to optimize the computer apparatus, peripheral apparatuses such as a printer, a scanner, a modem, etc are connected to the computer apparatus. However, these described peripheral apparatuses must use interface devices as channels to control thereof and communicate data. A USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector is especially a common connector. The advantage provided by the USB connectors is to unify connectors that have various specifications so as to overcome the conventional drawback of providing a specific connector for a specific apparatus. The USB connector integrates functions of various connectors. Therefore, the transmission speed, installation, and maintenance of the USB connector are better than that of the conventional unitary connector that has a connection interface, for example, COM 1, COM 2, LPT, etc.
Most of the general computer hosts provide two USB female sockets. The signal input end of the peripheral apparatus, for example, the scanner, connects to the computer host via a connection wire that has connectors mounted on two sides thereof. The end of the connection wire that couples with the computer host is a USB male plug for plugging into the USB female socket so as to transmit signal. Nevertheless, the USB connectors must be subdivided into the female socket and the male plug, which are mounted respectively on the computer host and various peripheral apparatuses or two ends of the connection wire, even though the utility rate of the USB connector is much higher.
An improved structure of a connector that has reduced size and can be randomly changed into a female socket or a male plug is disclosed in view of the aforementioned circumstances so as to unify the specifications of the connectors that mount on various peripheral apparatuses and connection wires. It is not necessary to subdivide the connector into a female socket or a male plug. Accordingly, the present inventor has been made diligent studies with a quiet mind to design and fabricate an improved structure of a connector. This connector is provided for the consumer in accordance with motivations of the present invention.